


parallel lines

by Sleepyyoungjae



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyyoungjae/pseuds/Sleepyyoungjae
Summary: two parallel lines may get closebut they can never stay together





	parallel lines

Mingyu sighed as he stepped off the train, he couldn't hide the fact that he was nervous. He's had to move schools many times before due to his dads job but for him it just gets harder as he gets older.  
He swung his large grey backpack over his shoulder and headed down to the campus. Once he got there he was greeted by a tall boy, "your Kim Mingyu I assume" the boy said as he walked over to Mingyu "y-yep" Mingyu answered, with a slight stutter "I guess you're quite nervous" said the boy nudging Mingyu "I tried not to show it" Mingyu answered gaining some slight confidence "You'll be fine, anyway my name is seungcheol and I'm the head boy at the dorms you'll be staying in here, I can tell you're worried but don't be, everyone here is pretty nice" "thanks for reassuring me" Mingyu replied less nervous then before, he felt slightly better after meeting seungcheol. " anyway we best start our tour of the school before lessons finish, we can start from the main entrance". They both started walking with a fast pace to the main entrance "so seungcheol, what exactly do you major in" "me, oh I major in English lit, it's pretty fun actually, what about you?" "I've always been big on art and music so I'm majoring in music`, `that's cool" seungcheol replied "I can take you there after the tour and show you all the music majors, I spend quite a lot of time there as my friends are music majors too, so get used to seeing me" "should be nice to at least know someone" mingyu replied. 

After they both finished the tour seungcheol ,as promised, took mingyu down to music. "Jihoon , come here a sec", he ushered to a small boy with fluffy blonde hair. Jihoon looked over and took off his headphones as he saw who it was, he got up from the keyboard he as at and walked over. "Jihoon meet Mingyu, he's new but he's also studying music" "hey" Jihoon answered lacking energy, he's was probably pretty exhausted Mingyu thought to himself "hi I'm Mingyu nice to meet you" he said without taking a breath "you seem pretty nerv-`" seungcheol cut him off "we`ve already established that Jihoon, he fine just needs to get used to being here, that's all" "yeah" Mingyu answered "you'll be fine Mingyu" "thanks Jihoon" ,"just call me Woozi, all the music majors do" Jihoon replied "why is it some sort of secret identity" Mingyu replied with some slight sarcasm "ha ha" Woozi replied with no emotion "well, we best be going Mingyu, you still gotta meet the head teacher, he doesn't even know you're here yet" seungcheol interrupted "okay, see ya later Woozi" "bye " Woozi answered, again with no emotion.  
The two boys left the music department and were heading to the head teachers office "Woozi , gets like that quite a lot , you better have lots of patience with him, he gets annoyed easily" "its fine, I get like that too" mingyu answered `then you should get on fine here" he answered giving Mingyu a slight boost of confidence.  
The two made it to the heads office "so, you're on your own now, I've gotta head to the dorms, but I'll meet you there and show you where to go so, see ya" Seungcheol left the hall and Mingyu was alone once again. 

The nerves kicked in again as he knocked on the door, "come in " a friendly voice shouted, Mingyu twisted the handle and was faced with a huge room with a desk in the middle with what must be the head seated at the top. "Ah, you must be Kim Mingyu, sit down " the friendly voice announced. Mingyu sat walked over, he couldn't hide his nerves, he sat down on a large leather seat and placed his bag on the floor. "right Kim, my names Mr. Jung and I'm head at this school as you can probably tell" Mingyu didn't know what to answer so he just nodded at whatever Mr. Jung said. " I'm sure you met seungcheol, he must`ve brought you here" Mingyu nodded again. "so you`ve had a tour" "oh yeah, and he's gone through the rules" Mingyu answered with a quiet tone " that's good, and you study music and art, but major in music?" "uhum" Mingyu answered "and you know what dorm you're in?" "yep, seungcheol told me a lot" Mingyu replied "as he should, and you know where to go?" "yep,going to the dorm to unpack" Mingyu answered with some slight enthusiasm, gaining confidence. "good so you must be all set, I've gotta cut this meeting short as I have somewhere to be, but don't hesitate to knock at my door if you need anything, I'll be here" "okay" Mingyu answered heading out the door as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

He headed over to the dorm and was greeted by seungcheol. "so, mingyu you get to meet your roommate now and see the dorm , bet you're excited" seungcheol said full of energy "yep" mingyu replied. "you`ll be sharing a room with Jeon wonwoo , he's an arts and literature major like me so you should be fine" "do I go there now?" mingyu answered "yep you're on the second floor room 28, I've gotta stay here and check if everyone's back but just go up and unpack, dinners in an hour just down here to the left, I'm sure wonwoo will show you where to go, but I'll see you there" 

Mingyu headed up to the second floor and turned left till he found the room with 28 engraved in huge gold letters on the door. He unlocked the door and was greeted by a room with 2 beds on either side of it and a desk next to each bed, it was incredibly symmetrical and the left side was quite messy compared to the right side which was left unattended just mingyus suitcases placed upon the bed. Assuming the right side was his he started to unpack. Once he finished unpacking and had set everything up he decided to have a snoop around what must be wonwoos side of the room , he was quite messy when it came to throwing clothes on the floor but the rest of his things were all ordered and neat. He had a giant shelf just full to the brim of books , you could clearly tell he was a literature student, Mingyu walked over to his desk and above it he found little Polaroid pictures of what must be wonwoo and his friends. He was about to take a closer look until he heard the bathroom door unlock and wonwoo walked out. he was a tall boy but not as tall as mingyu and he had sleek light brown hair and an intimidating look. "you must be wonwoo" Mingyu muttered out stood frozen holding the Polaroid "and you are?" wonwoo answered with direct eye contact "Kim Mingyu" he said as he placed the Polaroid on the table to go shake his hand and try and save himself. he went in for a handshake but wonwoo turned away just saying `don't touch my things, and I'm sure we'll get along just fine" wonwoo said keeping up an intimidating act. Mingyu gulped, he knew he'd messed it all up after a long pause that felt like 10 hours to Mingyu wonwoo just said "I'm kidding by the way , I'm actually a nice guy, don't fear me" "you clearly act intimidating" Mingyu answered with a sigh of relief . wonwoo walked over to the door, "you coming or not" "for what" Mingyu answered "dinner, what else" "oh - yeah , I forgot it was now". 

The two headed out the room and down to dinner where they were greeted by what was basically a school cafeteria, only slightly smaller with less tables. "my friends are over there , you can come sit with us , also its movie night tonight so get ready, ill have it just us though this week, just so we get to know each other a little better" "that okay" wonwoo answered "yeah should be fun" mingyu replied the corner of his mouth forming a slight smile.  
They both sat down with their steak pie and chips at the table with Woozi and seungcheol who turns out are some of wonwoos best friends. "the rest of us aren't here at the minute, they'll be at practice, but there is like 3 more of us , don't think this is it " wonwoo said "practice for what?" Mingyu answered "oh they're on the schools volleyball team , there's a game next week so its intense but we can go if you'd like" wonwoo answered "seems like you two are getting on" interrupted seungcheol "just peachy" Mingyu replied back glancing to wonwoo smiling slightly. 

After they all finished Jihoon and seungcheol went back to their room leaving Mingyu and wonwoo alone once again "time for movie night" wonwoo announced as they got back grabbing his laptop from under the bed and setting it up on the floor surrounded by their pillows and duvets practically making a fort. "shouldn't we het changed into pyjamas" Mingyu said "oh-yeah forgot about that, you take the bathroom then ill change here". Mingyu got up from the floor grabbing his baby blue button up pHs covered in little stars.  
He felt slightly embarrassed coming out once he had gotten changed but none the less he unlocked the bathroom door to be greeted by the bare backside of his roommate. slowly backing back to the bathroom mingyu relocked the door trying to process what he'd just seen.


End file.
